


Love makes us stupid.

by heracotta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: An attempt on humor, Bokuto and Akaashi too, College Boyfriends, Fluff, Happy Ending, I ALWAYS HAVE A HAPPY ENDING, Kuroo and Tsukishima attends the same college, Kuroo is a little silly, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Tsukishima is a little silly, because I said so, no beta we die like potato, wants my babies to be happy ;_;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heracotta/pseuds/heracotta
Summary: Adopted prompt from Luna & Noir: Kurotsuki Fest.Prompt #51:Kuroo and Tsukki are college boyfriends living together. One day, they get into an argument and no one wants to make up with each other. They start avoiding each other even in school.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Love makes us stupid.

Bokuto comes home to a familiar pair of shoes messily placed beside his own. He stops to assess the situation a.k.a trying to learn if the owner of these shoes ever left his house since he came by four days ago. Oh right, he knows him.

His abrupt stop causes Akaashi to bump his back along with the groceries he carries in hands.

“Bokuto-san what-”

“Kuroo hasn’t left the house,” Bokuto places a finger on his chin, mimicking a deep thinking pose.

“Bokuto-san please move, I need to get these into the freezer as soon as possible,”

“Oh, sorry,” 

They both make a move to open the door and walk their groceries to the refrigerator. True enough, they see Kuroo sprawling on Bokuto’s lumpy couch holding a book high above his head while holding a bowl of popcorn and continuously popping them into his mouth. At the sounds of them entering the house, he turns and regards them with a mouth full of popcorn.

“Welcome home BokuAka,”  
  
“Did you just combine our name?” Akaashi just shakes his head and continues to haul their groceries but Bokuto just dumps everything on the counter and makes way to where Kuroo is sitting. 

“Kuroo you’re still here,”

Kuroo makes a non-committal sound and continues to pretend reading his book because he knows what is coming, especially when Akaashi is here too.

“Why are you still here?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll leave when you both want to get naughty,” 

“You know that’s not what I mean-”

“Oh he definitely knows that, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi appears from behind Bokuto who was just hanging around the couch. “Just look at his shifty eyes,”

Kuroo makes a show of closing his book loudly with a pop and places it on the coffee table nearby along with the bowl of popcorn. He pats away the crumbles from the popcorn and Bokuto just silently watches them scatter on his carpet.

“Okay! I know, I know!” Kuroo turns to Akaashi, “You have a question to ask? Something to say to me?”

“Why haven’t you talked to him?” That’s Akaashi, not waiting a single beat or spare a minute of thinking what his question would be. Just straight to the point, no big deal.

Kuroo doesn’t answer immediately, he just slowly chews the leftover popcorn in his mouth. At first he tries to match Akaashi’s staring contest but he loses immediately and diverts his attention to the carpet with popcorn crumbles. “I don’t know what to say to him at this point,”

Akaashi hums. Bokuto decides that this is where he is going to let his boyfriend interrogate Kuroo so he walks away to the kitchen to finish placing away the groceries.

“I talk to him, you know,” Akaashi makes his way to sit on the one-seater in front of the couch, and picks some of the popcorn. “I even talked to his supervisor for extra measure. It’s true that it was still undecided. She said Kei told her that he needs time to think although she does add that she wishes that Kei could go,”

Kuroo winces at the name and sinks into the couch.

“Don’t wince at his name. You know you miss him,” Akaashi adds.

“Oh. But does he? He doesn’t even contact me afterwards. Just letting me rot over here in your apartment subjecting me to hear you both going at it at midn-” Akaashi throws him a flurry of popcorns before he can even finish.

“Woah woah woah Keiji what’s the matter don’t play with the food!” Bokuto reappears and takes the popcorn bowl away from his boyfriend before turning to Kuroo, decorated with popcorns all over his hair and shirt. “What did you say to him?”

Kuroo ignores the popcorn and sinks further into the couch hiding his face with the cushions. Bokuto gingerly places the bowl back on the table and proceeds to sit on the same couch, nudging Kuroo to the side with his butt.

“It’s been four days Kuroo. You should talk to him. What makes you so angry about him going anyway? It’s only for a while,” Bokuto takes away the scattered popcorns to put them on the table and arranges a couple of cushions on top of Kuroo, adding the pile that he already has on him.

“I don’t know…” Kuroo’s voice is muffled by the cushion but he makes no move to remove them. Both Akaashi and Bokuto know what he’s saying anyway from the tone he uses. “I just feel like he doesn’t trust me enough to talk about something so important,”

Kuroo pushes the cushions away and corrects his sitting position into slumping on the couch, hugging one of them and mumbles into it. “Even if it’s not important I would still like him to talk to me about it. Why is he keeping it away from me? If I didn’t find the form on the table I wouldn’t know about the exchange,”

Akaashi and Bokuto don’t even reply to that. They just watch him further slumping into the couch as if trying to be one and disappear into it. This is only the second time Kuroo and Tsukishima have a huge argument about something but even for the second one both of them are reacting strongly. Strong enough to avoid seeing each other in college. Kuroo even stays away from their shared apartment by camping in Bokuto’s apartment now. Tsukishima remains in the apartment, but he spends most of the time in the lab or the library. Akaashi knows because his classmates have been talking about how Tsukishima hardly goes home. He even showers, eats and sleeps in the lab which is not surprising, given there is a rest room with a couch and small bathroom attached to the lab. When they asked him, he said that he has so much to do and doesn’t want to waste the time commuting back home and to college.

Akaashi knows it’s a lie, that he refuses to go home fearing that he will stumble upon Kuroo who he is arguing with at the moment and Kuroo did tell him to stay away. Tsukishima is taking Kuroo’s warning seriously and it kind of makes Akaashi sad because that shows just how much Kuroo’s words matter to Tsukishima.

If only Kuroo knows too.

Bokuto sighs noisily and smacks the side of Kuroo’s butt loudly while getting up. “You sulk here, I’m going to bed,” He then walks away to his bedroom.

Akaashi watches Kuroo wince at the pain and rubs his hip slowly. Kuroo catches his eyes and immediately goes back diving into the cushion.

“If he ends up going and you both keep avoiding each other, will you be able to let him go to have three months without reconciling at all?” Kuroo makes no move to respond to Akaashi but the latter knows he is listening. “You both had your share of being in a long distance relationship, don’t you remember what it was like? He loves you Kuroo, you know that. Why don’t you listen to him, hear what he has to say? Make him say it and listen. Listen this time,”

Akaashi waits for a couple of beats before rising on his feet and walking away to join Bokuto but Kuroo halts him with a small voice. “How is he?”

Akaashi sighs softly, pats on Kuroo’s head twice and proceeds to head to the bedroom - leaving the question unanswered and for Kuroo to find out himself.

* * *

  
  


_“Kei, baby, I’m home!”_

_Kuroo entered the apartment without waiting for a reply. Tsukishima’s bag that he always brought to college was sitting neatly by the side table, indicating that he was home. Kuroo paced to the kitchen and heard the sound of shower when he’s there. He knocked on the bathroom door twice and called out for his boyfriend again._

_“Baby I’m home!”_

_“Welcome home! I’ll be out in a few!” Tsukishima called out from the shower, voice muffled._

_“Okay~” Kuroo placed the food he bought on the table and took out the packaging, preparing them for dinner._

_He walked into their bedroom to get a change of clothes when he saw a couple of pieces of papers on the table. They weren’t there before and Kuroo thought of nothing serious when he came closer to take a look._

_He read them once._ _He read them again._

_Kuroo now picked the papers off the table and reread the whole thing._

_They were an offer letter and a form of acceptance and confirmation compiled together. Kuroo reread the contents again to make sure that he wasn’t getting it wrong. It was an offer for short students exchange with a foreign university overseas, lasting for three months and clipped together with it was the acceptance and confirmation form, filled and signed by Tsukishima._

_“Three months…?” Kuroo whispered to himself. He reread again. Tsukishima has signed it. He has signed it, meaning he agreed to go and it was only in three weeks from now._

_But Kuroo knew nothing about it._

_He knew nothing about it and Tsukishima decided to go without telling him about it._

_He heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and he quickly took the papers with him. Tsukishima was just closing the bathroom door, all dressed up and comfy for the night but Kuroo just noisily waved the papers in front of him._

_“Tetsu what-”_

_“Why didn’t I know about this?”_

_Tsukishima looked confused for a minute before realizing the papers Kuroo was holding but his expression didn’t even change to something panicky or horrified like Kuroo would anticipate because he just found out a secret!_

_“I haven’t decided on it yet,”_

_“You signed on it though? Here, let me show it to you,” Kuroo came closer to Tsukishima and held the papers close to his face, pointing at his signature. “You signed it. You wanted to go,”_

_“Tetsu-”_

_“You wanted to go without telling me? Okay, so you said you haven’t decided - but you’ve filled everything - before I even know anything about it. Why? Do you want to stay away from me so bad? I annoyed you so much that you’re going to take your time away from me?”_

_"Where was that even coming from?”_

_“Then why didn’t you tell me?!” Kuroo raised his voice at least a couple of pitches higher and it startled Tsukishima._

_Kuroo didn’t even know back then why he got so angry. It wasn't the idea of Tsukishima going for an exchange for a few months that upsets him, that one he was sure of. It wasn’t the idea of him not having the warm presence of his boyfriend for a few months. When he saw that it was going to be in three weeks from now - such a short time - and that Tsukishima had already reached a decision without talking to him, he felt helpless. Immediately he felt like a burden, and not important enough for Tsukishima to even discuss it._

_They reached an agreement a few years ago, early into their relationship, that they would be transparent. If the decisions will affect both of them especially, they would sit down and talk about it. They have been doing really well with communication so far and they needed it because everyone and their grandma knows how bad Tsukishima was with wording his feelings properly. He either hides it, or hides it._

_To meet with a situation where the agreement was breached, making Kuroo feel like he was that untrustworthy for his boyfriend to talk to him about making decisions. It upsets him, also with the fact that they will be apart again. It was almost like a nod to his insecurity that Tsukishima wanted a time away from him, that he annoyed him too much to decide that._

_He always wanted Tsukishima around him, never tired of him. Is he alone in this?_

_“You know what, alright. You want to go? Then go. You want to be away from me? Then go!” Kuroo dropped the papers on the floor and returned to the room to pack his overnight bag._

_“Tetsu, why are you so angry? I told you I haven’t decided to go, and it is three weeks away. I wanted to talk to you about it, honest!” Tsukishima picked the papers off the floor and carelessly placed them back on the table while hurrying up to stop Kuroo from packing. Kuroo didn’t make a move to snatch his hands away when Tsukishima desperately tried to hold his arms._

_“You only said that because I found out. I get it, I’m annoying, you could’ve told me. But sneakily trying to be somewhere overseas for months and not talking about it with me? That spoke volume, Kei,”_

_Kuroo abruptly stopped packing and caused Tsukishima to stop too. He looked his boyfriend in the eye, waited for a few beats. “When did you plan to tell me? Until the last minute?”_

_Tsukishima’s eyes widened in surprise, there’s only shock and worry swimming in them. “Tetsu-”_

_Kuroo decided that he’s disappointed. Kuroo decided that Tsukishima had only been saying his name was good enough for an answer. He continued packing harshly and made his way to the front door, dinner forgotten. Tsukishima rushed after him but the moment he opened the door he turned to glare at his boyfriend._

_“Just go then. Stay away from me,” and he made his way out, slamming the door behind him._

_* * *_

_The day after he left their apartment, Kuroo saw his boyfriend again around the campus. He was still put together, clothes neat and proper, and didn't look at all like someone who could be nursing a broken heart._

_He knew he wasn’t breaking up with Tsukishima. He loves Tsukishima too much for that. He wanted to nurse HIS broken heart, and also some bits stowed away in his heart - he wanted to teach his boyfriend about being away and without him around._

_A day turned two, but on the second day he didn't see his boyfriend anywhere. The third day came rolling and he still didn’t ‘accidentally’ meet him. Kuroo felt silly sometimes. He knew his mood wouldn't do well without Tsukishima around but he was upset and he wanted Tsukishima to know that._

_Apparently the lack of reactions from his boyfriend saddened him even more. It was as if the world was proving him right about his worth around Tsukishima._

* * *

  
  


Which is why today Kuroo is sulking in Bokuto’s shared apartment with Akaashi, which is both a good and bad decision. Bokuto is an excellent company. He is his best friend anyway. His presence is loud and allows him to forget his sadness most of the time but his boyfriend, Akaashi is a different matter.

One, Akaashi is Tsukishima’s best friend. The four of them have been together as a tight knit group since Tsukishima’s first year in high school. Kuroo and Tsukishima themselves got together when Tsukishima was in his third year, but Bokuto and Akaashi got together much earlier.

Two, Akaashi is too knowing. He is a force without having to say a lot. Ever since he knows Kuroo has been arguing (fighting) with Tsukishima, and learning the reasons - he is but all nudging Kuroo to make a move and talk to Tsukishima. Kuroo disagrees. Tsukishima should talk to him. Apologizes to him. Then he will pretend to be angry a little bit more, before he could hug him and kiss him silly.

Honestly, Kuroo misses him. Kuroo wants to be wrong about all his insecurity. He questioned Tsukishima’s faith in him back then, but Akaashi asked him about his faith in Tsukishima instead. He doesn’t want Tsukishima to go for the exchange, but he knows well how good the program will be for his boyfriend. It will be a great milestone in Tsukishima’s resume.

He knows, he knows.

The apartment now goes quiet with both of his friends sleeping. Kuroo stays immobile for a few minutes and it gets too quiet that it’s deafening for him. Without a clear aim in his head, Kuroo stands up, takes his keys and puts his shoes on before locking up and walking out of the apartment.

It is a little after 11pm.

* * *

The sounds of gravel crunching under his feet is calming somehow. Kuroo arrives at the playground a block away from his apartment where he and Tsukishima always stop by after late classes just to sit on the swings and talk about things. When he sits on one he realizes that they haven’t been doing that for a while.

Kuroo is in his fourth and final year. His major is starting to pick up with more assessments to follow and ongoing research. Tsukishima did well for his first year and has been doing double major. They have been busy. Especially in these recent months, they have been running with only 3 to 4 hours sleep, with all the time awake spent to finish up their tasks. They usually do that so they can have their weekends free and spend it together without being bogged down with any college work.

They haven’t had free weekends for three weeks now.

Kuroo stops from swinging back and forth with his feet on the gravels. It is a weak excuse but he realizes that this could be the reason Tsukishima has been putting off telling him.

No, Kuroo tells himself. That’s too weak for an excuse.

Kuroo swings again. He looks up to the starless sky but all he could think of is Tsukishima. Four days without him, without hearing him, without touching him, without kissing him - proves to be difficult for Kuroo. He misses his boyfriend. Thinking again about how they have come to this situation, his insecurity comes down again.

Why won’t Tsukishima tell him earlier about the exchange? Why won’t he decide with Kuroo before filling in the form and signing the finality? Does he think Kuroo would forbid him from going so he has to secretly do it? 

Kuroo wants Tsukishima to talk to him about a lot of things. Not just the good things, the happy stuff. He wants to listen to his worries, his concerns, his dilemma, talks to him about making decisions, he wants to be there for Tsukishima every single time his boyfriend needs it. Is that wrong? Is he being annoying for wanting to be in Tsukishima’s life? Doesn’t Tsukishima want to be in his life too? Share things with him too?

It is then Kuroo figures out why he was so angry when he found out about the exchange program, by himself. Accidentally. Nevermind the possibility that the offer letter may have just arrived, it is also the fact that Tsukishima has filled in everything (signed it even!) tells Kuroo that he has already decided to go.

For a moment it crosses Kuroo’s mind that he is being a little possessive and controlling by now, but he is just a man. He is just a man in love. They have been together for four years but he will always be in love. Tsukishima always gives him something new to learn, something to wonder, something to discover. He doesn’t even know how someone can be so interesting, yet of course his boyfriend wouldn’t agree with that at all. Tsukishima will always tell him that he is just a normal boring guy, that Kuroo is the one with fresh energy and wonders every day.

Thinking about Tsukishima inevitably puts a smile on his face, there is no denying it. It has been four days. Kuroo thinks that this has to end somehow. Akaashi was right, he wouldn’t want to leave it like this and let Tsukishima go without reconciling, without telling him how much he loves Tsukishima. Kuroo is not going to lie, he wants to hear the same from Tsukishima too, he wants to hear him say he loves him too. He wants to make it clear before they have to spend 3 months being apart. Two years in a long-distance relationship, they both know all too well about how hard it is. At the very least, for this temporary distance, Kuroo wants it to be in a good state with not a single bitter spot in their hearts.

Determined, he makes a jog towards his apartment. Akaashi said Tsukishima stays in the apartment and doesn’t go sulking in another friend’s loft like he does with Bokuto’s. He will meet Tsukishima tonight. Kuroo hopes that Tsukishima is still awake.

* * *

Kuroo is just a little short of breath when he arrives in front of his apartment. He stumbles with his keys before he manages to open the door quietly. Tsukishima’s book bag is placed at its usual place, always an indication that he is home. Kuroo toes his shoes away and makes way to their bedroom. The house is neat and clean as ever, pleasantly smelling like the air freshener Tsukishima loves to have around and he misses it. He wonders how he can stay away from home for four days.

The house however, is only dimly lit.The lights in his bedroom aren't even on, so Kuroo opens it slowly and gently and peeks inside.

Tsukishima is not at home.

* * *

  
  


“Coming,” Bokuto wobbles towards his front door, awakened by the buzzing sound of the door bell.

He rubs one of his eyes while he opens the door, still riddled with sleep and finds a familiar face in front of him.

“Tsukki,”

“Who was it Bokuto-san?” Akaashi calls from behind and makes his way to the door too. He peeks around to find his best friend, Tsukishima is standing in front of the door, hugging what looks like a red hoodie when he himself is wearing an oversized one.

“I-I’m sorry to wake you up. I know it’s late... but Tetsu is here right?” Tsukishima grips the hoodie tighter as he asks them.

Bokuto, now fully awake at the surprise visit, opens the door wider. “Yeah he’s here, let me get him.”

He walks to the couch Kuroo usually sleeps on.

Kuroo is not here.

“What?”  
  
“Kuroo is not here,” Bokuto repeats, a little perplexed to find this fact.

Akaashi digs around the bowl where they always put their keys. “His keys are not here either. He must have left when we were sleeping,” 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened at that. There’s a flash of realization in those eyes when he looks at Akaashi. Hugging the hoodie even tighter, he bows. “I’m sorry for bothering you. I have to go now,” and he dashes away before Akaashi or Bokuto can reply.

Bokuto peeks from behind Akaashi to watch Tsukishima running down the stairs in such a hurry. They wait for his figure to completely disappear from sight before closing the door.

“He has grown so fast,” Bokuto wipes nonexistent tears from his eyes.

Akaashi smiles at that and touches his arm gently. “Time flies by without us realizing it. Now come grandpa, back to sleep,”

“I can’t believe you’re subtly making fun of my grey hair. Hair business is all Kuroo’s!”

“Alright, alright,”

* * *

  
  


Kuroo sits quietly in the dark, his phone in hand. He just slumps on their couch, staring at the ceiling. All the rush of wanting to meet Tsukishima tonight and clear things up is now gone when he finds that his boyfriend is not home.

He’s suddenly so tired. He’s worried that Tsukishima is not home, he’s still a little bit upset, and he’s also happy thinking that he could reconcile tonight - but above all, he’s tired. His mood slowly goes sour as he hears the clock ticks away.

He holds up his phone again. He has tried calling Tsukishima twice, but twice the number greets him with an occupied line. His thumb hovers on the call button, thinking that this will be the last time to try - or he will just wait for tomorrow.

The call connects at the same time he hears fumbling sounds and a familiar ringtone outside of his door. With his phone still held to his ear, he stands up - waiting for the door to open. 

True to his guess, Tsukishima barges the door open, face shocked upon discovering that Kuroo is there standing in the dark with phone in hand and attention on him. Tsukishima removes his shoes in a hurry and runs towards Kuroo without a single finesse. Kuroo realizes that he is hugging Kuroo’s red hoodie but he doesn’t get to wonder further when Tsukishima doesn’t wait to throw his arms around Kuroo, letting the hoodie fall and flop on the floor.

Kuroo knows that his boyfriend is not big on hugs, save the time when they’re in the bed, but his hug this time is strong. The desperation is evident and Kuroo finds himself sinking in the warmth and the tightness of it. He doesn’t wait to return the hug just as tight. Both of them just bury their nose in the embraces. None of them say anything for a while, just focusing on being so close together after four days skirting around and avoiding each other.

Tsukishima is first to pull back, but only to hold Kuroo’s face in both of his hands and pulls him into a kiss. Kuroo was tired, but having his boyfriend so desperately running to hug him and kisses him like his life depends on it - gives him all the energy he needs. He can’t even think about everything else but allows himself to melt into the kiss, returning it with the same fervor.

“Tetsu,” Tsukishima whispers, close to his lips. He looks up to Kuroo, searching his eyes with his own, damp with tears. “Tetsu I’m sorry,”

“It’s alright, Kei,” Kuroo smiles at him and brings his hand to gently caress his jaw. “I’m here, it’s alright,”

“I’m sorry,” Tsukishima repeats as he spills more fresh tears. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry-”

Kuroo pulls Tsukishima back into the hug, placing his hand at the back of his boyfriend’s head, slowly carding his fingers through the soft hair down to his nape, up and down again, while gently swaying their bodies together in the hug. “It’s okay, we’ll talk about it yeah?”

Kuroo feels Tsukishima nods quietly, so he nods in return and rubs his back gently as they slowly come down from the high emotions.

* * *

“You’re not going?”

“No, I’ve decided that it might be too early for that,”

“It’s not because of me is it?” Tsukishima doesn’t reply to that, so Kuroo hugs him tighter and shakes him. “But it’s a rare chance! You will have a lot to learn when you go! Can you still take the form back and change your mind?”

“No, I’ve decided,” Tsukishima turns his body to hide his face under Kuroo’s arm. Kuroo smiles at the gesture. Tsukishima always does that when he is too shy or too embarrassed but also at the same time is not willing to part from Kuroo.

“But you’ve filled everything, even signed it. I thought you’ve already decided by then?”

“I only fill the form by habit. There’s still a section I need to fill in declaring that I will accept the offer and go. I haven’t completed that bit…”

“I didn’t notice that…”

Tsukishima removes himself from hiding under Kuroo’s arm to climb on Kuroo. Kuroo is now pressed on the bed with Tsukishima on top of him, staring at his face close. He won’t lie, he’s happy that Tsukishima decides not to go, simply because he doesn’t want to be apart, childish as it sounds - although he does worry that this would mean Tsukishima is letting go a chance that is good for him for his sake.

He offers his boyfriend an unsure smile, while Tsukishima just stares at his face and takes his time as if he’s trying to map it into his mind.

“I really meant to discuss it with you. The day you found it is the day I got the form, absentmindedly filled them and I left it on the table so I would remember to talk about it with you after dinner. But you-”

Kuroo none too gently slaps Tsukishima’s mouth close with his hand, refusing to listen further. He knows he was too rash, too harsh. It’s so embarrassing, jumping into conclusion like that and causing them four days being apart plus sulking Kuroo and crying Tsukishima - although the latter will never admit he ever cried. It’s so stupid. He’s stupid. Tsukishima is stupid too. 

Kuroo just wants to say that. He can’t be stupid alone in this relationship. 

Tsukishima’s eyes grow wide for a little before he laughs, muffled by Kuroo’s hand. He tries to pry his hand away. “What is that for-”

Kuroo tightens the clamp on Tsukishima’s mouth involuntarily. “No! Don’t say anything anymore! I get it! Oh my god, why did I do that? Why am I like this?”

Tsukishima raises his eyebrow before Kuroo feels something wet on his palm. He still doesn’t remove his hand before Tsukishima licks his palm in a longer stripe. When he moves his hand away, Tsukishima takes the chance to grab his wrist and pins it down before surging up for a kiss.

“I miss you,” he says, breathing Kuroo in. Kuroo lets himself be pinned when Tsukishima resumes to kiss him deeper. “I’m sorry. I miss you. I love you, Tetsu,”

And that is the cue for Kuroo to gently overpowers Tsukishima to turn them around so now he is the one pinning his boyfriend. He gives him a peck before smiling a content smile.

“I miss you too. I’m sorry for being so rash,” Kuroo gives him another peck at the corner of his mouth. “It’s because I love you so much, you know that?”

“Thank you,” Tsukishima laughs a little, and it fills Kuroo’s heart with so much warmth. “I know,”

“You’re stupid,” Kuroo says, just because.

Tsukishima laughs a little more. “What is that for?”

“Nothing. You’re stupid. I’m stupid. We’re stupid.”

“Love makes us stupid,”

“Yeah,” Kuroo lets his weight press Tsukishima further into the mattress just to be a brat. “I’m stupidly in love with you though,"

“You’re not alone in that,”

“I’m glad,”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like, a day. I have it all outline properly but I've decided that I've waited way too long to write it out since I adopted the prompt and I have a series of commissions lining up waiting for me too, so vroom gotta go fast (not fast enough)
> 
> What is humor, that's like my weakest trait in personality.  
> Their argument might be a little too short for drama, or maybe too short for prompter's liking (I'm sorry!) but when I saw 'Humor' as one of the prompt's tag, my mind just zoom went straight into making this a light ones. So I made them both dumbs in love.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!  
> Stay safe and stay inspired!


End file.
